Enchanted to meet you
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: Una corta historia (¿Ó tal vez el inicio?) Miko Shirogane ha regresado. Y esta vez, se quedara para siempre. Su único motivo es seguir avergonzando a las PPGZ, pero quizá agregue otro motivo a su lista: Descubrir el amor... Pareja: Mikox?
1. ENCHANTED TO MEET YOU

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.

Esta historia salió de mi cabecita ayer...

No podía creerlo. Justo a ella tenía que pasarle. ¡A ella! ¡Miko Shirogane! ¡En su primer día de clases, aquí en Nueva Saltadilla!

Había regresado a su dulce hogar a eso de las 6:00 pm, recibiendo una gran bienvenida de parte de todos en la casa. Había tenido una pequeña charla con sus padres sobre los supuestos motivos de su regreso permanente. Los verdaderos solo los conocía su pequeña hermana Himeko: Avergonzar a las tontas Powerpuff Girls Z. Y como ella y Himeko hablaron hasta altas horas de la noche, se había despertado media hora tarde.

No tardo en tener a su disposición a varias sirvientas de la casa, quienes le prepararon su baño con burbujas, su ropa, el desayuno y arreglaron su peinado. Sus padres le habían preparado el automóvil para que lo ocupará. No tardo más de 15 minutos en llegar a la escuela. Buscó algo desesperada el salón donde serían sus clases. Al ubicar donde quedaba salió corriendo en esa dirección. Pensaba furiosa _¡Todo es culpa de esas presumidas Powerpuff Girls! ¡Si no quisieran robarnos la atención a Himeko y a mi, no estaría haciendo planes para avergonzarlas frente a todos! ¡Tontas! ¿Porque hoy tenía que ser un día tan malo? _Tan metida iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que había en su camino hasta que sintió el impacto. Sus cosas estaban regadas, se apresuró a recogerlas.

_Estúpida persona_ pensó _Que no se da cuenta de que llevo pri..._

-Lo siento, no me fije que venías corriendo- interrumpió una voz varonil sus pensamientos. Miko levantó su cara para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verde oscuro.

-Ammm... No- empezó a decir ella -Yo venía corriendo, no me percaté de que estabas aquí. Lo siento-

-Y... ¿En que salón vas?- preguntó el mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y levantaba sus cosas.

-Oh, en el 206-B, es mi primer día- dijo tímida

-Pues estás de suerte es aquí- dijo el chico señalando el salón que estaba a lado de ellos- Yo también voy ahí, por cierto... Soy Dai Matsubara- dijo ofreciéndole su mano

-Miko Shirogane. Encantada de conocerte- dijo ella estrechando su mano mientras un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas

-Pues es un honor tenerte en esta clase. También estoy encantado de conocerte- dijo Dai sonriéndole a Miko mientras le permitía pasar al salón.

_Que chico tan lindo. Después de todo no parece un día tan malo_ pensó Miko aun con el rubor en sus mejillas.


	2. PRIMERA TAREA

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

En _cursiva_ aparecerán los pensamientos

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

PRIMERA... TAREA

_¿Y si uso esto? No, mejor este... No, es muy elegante... ¿Que tal este? No, es un poco llamativo..._

Y ahí se encontraba Miko, posando frente a su espejo con distintos conjuntos de ropa. Quería encontrar el adecuado...

_¿Pero porque estoy así?_ Se preguntó _Sólo es una tarea en pareja... Nada más... Ni siquiera notará que uso... _Miró el reloj _Será mejor que me apresure, no quiero hacerlo esperar..._

Así pues, la castaña se cambió el uniforme de la escuela por un sencillo conjunto: Una falda lila, y una blusa de manga larga y botas blancas.

Dejó una nota para su pequeña hermana, explicándole donde estaría.

Salió de la casa hecha un manojo de nervios

Decidió ir caminando hasta la biblioteca. Sentía un montón de mariposas en su estómago.

Cuando llegó, no vio al chico _¿Y si me dejó plantada? _Pensó_._ Miró su reloj: 4:05 y se preocupó _¿Y si lo hice esperar mucho tiempo?_

En eso alguien tocó su hombro

-¡Hola!- reconoció aquella voz que oyó el primer día de clases

Giro su cabeza y se encontró con aquel chico de hermosos ojos verdes, vestía unos jeans grises, una playera verde con amarillo y tenis blancos.

-Hola Dai...- respondió sonriendo con su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido

-Estaba buscando algo de información ahí...- dijo el chico señalando un pasillo con algunos estantes llenos enormes de libros -Hay mucha... Tal vez podríamos terminar rápido-

-Bien, si tu dices que ahí, ésta bien...- contestó la castaña con una sonrisa

Fueron pues hacia aquellos estantes. Tomaron algunos libros, sus manos a veces se encontraban cuando ambos de casualidad tomaban el mismo libro.

Miko sentía un cosquilleo cada vez que sucedía eso.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas que había cerca y comenzaron a hacer sus apuntes. Después de organizar su información, salieron de la biblioteca

-¿Y que te parece la escuela?- preguntó Dai iniciando así una conversación

-Pues es genial... Completamente diferente a la escuela que fui antes...- respondió Miko sonriendo

-Me alegra oír eso...- dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Se detuvo en una heladería -¿Quieres un helado?-

-No, gracias. No tienes porque preocuparte...- dijo la chica

-Nada de eso... Yo invito- contestó el ojiverde. Tomó de la mano a la castaña y entraron. Ella volvió a sentir aquel cosquilleo en su mano.

Pidieron sus helados. El de uva y ella de limón.

Caminaron juntos disfrutando su helado. El chico la miró por unos segundos hasta que ella volteó a verlo

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Miko confundida

-No... Nada...- respondió el nervioso y ligeramente sonrojado

Siguieron caminando

-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a casa...- habló la ojilila

-Te acompaño...- dijo el ojiverde sin dudarlo

-En serio Dai, no es necesario que me acompañes a casa- dijo la castaña. Volvió a sentir aquellas mariposas.

-No puedo dejar que una chica como tú llegue sola a su casa, además ya esta empezando a oscurecer...- dijo Dai

-Muchas gracias Dai, pero enserio... No es necesario- dijo Miko ligeramente sonrojada

-Te acompañaré... Así que no insistas- dijo el chico ofreciendo su brazo, la chica lo tomó tímidamente y siguieron su camino. Ambos tuvieron la sensación de ser observados, pero no hablaron respecto a ello

Al llegar a la mansión se detuvieron

-Gracias...- dijo la castaña con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-De nada... Bien... Nos vemos mañana...-dijo el ojiverde acercándose al rostro de la chica y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

La ojilila cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel instante mientras su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

-Hasta mañana...- contestó Miko sonrojada con una sonrisa.

Dai sonrió y se dirigió a su casa. La chica entró a su casa, corrió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama con la sonrisa aun en su rostro. Tocó su mejilla

-Dai...- murmuró

* * *

Hola (: Aquí Luna :3

Primero que nada, gracias por sus reviews vianhey violeta y guest :D

También gracias a los que lo pusieron en favoritos :3

Por petición de violeta decidí continuarlo

NOTA: Este fic se desarrolla al mismo tiempo que La Nueva Amenaza c;

Recuerden: Reclamos, Dudas, Tomatazos, Sugerencias se aceptan

Besos, Luna


	3. CELOS

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

En _cursiva_ aparecerán los pensamientos

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

¿CELOS?

Después de un largo e interminable día de clases, tanto la práctica de porristas como la de fútbol terminaron. Ambos equipos se dispersaron.

Miko terminó rendida de sus prácticas. Se secó el sudor del rostro con una pequeña toalla, miró hacia las canchas de futbol.

Y allá estaba el... Hablando y sonriendo con esas chicas. Miko observaba la escena con un extraño sentimiento en su interior.

Era una mezcla de odio, impotencia y ganas de destruir a cada una de sus compañeras lentamente. _Bola de arpías..._ pensó.

Todas ellas le recordaron el perrito faldero que alguna vez tuvieron Himeko y ella. Ese perro seguía a su hermana a cualquier lado que fuera...

Así se veían el resto de las porristas a ojos de la castaña, siguiendo a Dai después de sus prácticas a dondequiera que fuera, moviendo sus traseros de manera sugerente como lo movía su perro cuando trataba de llamarle la atención a Himeko, felicitándolo por su buen rendimiento u otras cosas. Coqueteándole de cualquier manera posible.

Dejó sus pompones en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido. _Juro que mataré a esas tipas de una lenta y dolorosa forma... ¡Son peores que las Powerpuff Girls Z!...Estoy pensando seriamente en volver a ocupar ese traje especial…_

Lo peor de todo es que no solo era en las prácticas, también en las clases sucedía eso…

**Flash back**

_**Muy bien solo acércate y pregúntale si irá al baile de disfraces… es sencillo, tu puedes**_**… Se decía la ojilila animada a acercarse a Dai. Caminó decidida hacia a el cuando una bola de chicas lo rodeo frente sus narices**

**-Hola Dai, ¿Qué tal te fue en el partido?- preguntó una rubia oxigenada con tono meloso**

**-Muy bien…- contestó el ojiverde con su típica sonrisa, esa que hacía que Miko se derritiera**

**-Te apoyaremos en el siguiente…- dijo una chica de cabello rojo en el mismo tono**

**-Nos vemos en la práctica… Dai lindo…- se despidió la rubia con el odioso tono**

**Entonces la castaña no lo pensó más. Tomó una pluma y con toda la seguridad se anotó en el equipo de porristas.**

**Fin del Flash back**

-Los celos son un arma de doble filo... Te otorgan fuerza, pero también pueden cegarte...- citó sabiamente una chica de cabello café oscuro y ojos chocolate que se encontraba a lado de ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la ojilila confundida mirándola

-Es obvio, tienes celos- respondió la chica sonriendo y dejó sus pompones cerca de los de su compañera

-No... No se Luna... Es que no puedo sentir eso... El y yo sólo somos amigos... Únicamente amigos…- dijo Miko en un susurro y suspiró. Miro al ojiverde

La chica que respondía al nombre de Luna acomodaba el cabello de su amiga

-Quizás no sea así para ti... Y debes de hacérselo saber…- dijo y se fue en dirección a los vestidores de mujeres dejando a la ojilila. La chica vio como el ojiverde se alejaba de "la bola de arpías" y se acercó a ella. Volvió a fruncir el ceño

-Hola- saludó Dai con una sonrisa

-Vaya... Hasta que te acordaste de tu amiga...- comentó la castaña algo molesta -Estabas muy entretenido con TUS "queridas animadoras"...- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos, volteó su mirada a otra parte

El chico sonrió pícaramente

-No me importan ellas en lo absoluto... Pero me alegra que tú te hayas unido al equipo. Sera genial que vayas animarme en los juegos y en el entrenamiento...- dijo el ojiverde haciendo que la chica se sonrojara -Por cierto, te ves muy bien con el uniforme... Te queda muy bien...- dijo colocándole un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja. Dai se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a los vestidores.

Ella sonrió aun sonrojada, volteó a ver al resto de sus compañeras que la mataban con la mirada. Sonrió con suficiencia y se fue a cambiar.

_¡Tómenla Bitches!_ Pensó aun con su sonrisa.

Dai la miró desde lejos. Esa chica se había metido en sus pensamientos profundamente. Y quizás estaba en algo más…

Hola (: Aquí Luna :3

Primero que nada, gracias por sus reviews Jek Scarlet, vianhey violeta, y Yolotsin Xóchitl :D

Bien este mi tercer capitulo

También gracias a los que lo pusieron en favoritos :3

NOTA: Este fic se desarrolla al mismo tiempo que La Nueva Amenaza c;

Recuerden: Reclamos, Dudas, Tomatazos, Sugerencias se aceptan

Besos, Luna


	4. ENCHANTED

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, así como la canción no me pertenecen

En _cursiva_ aparecerán los pensamientos

_En cursiva y subrayado son versos de la canción_

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

* * *

ENCHANTED

Las siguientes semanas pasaron demasiado rápido y la Fiesta de Disfraces ya estaba a escasas horas.

Varios y varias jóvenes estaban emocionados por el evento.

Miko Shirogane no era la excepción. Había soñado con ese día desde una semana atrás, sobretodo por que cierto chico la acompañaría en tan linda velada...

Miko recordó la conversación que había tenido con Dai el jueves y sonrió ligeramente sonrojada...

**Flash Back**

**-Si irás a la fiesta, ¿verdad?- preguntó el ojiverde con una sonrisa**

**-No sé...- suspiró pesadamente la ojilila. Aun no había escogido un disfraz y creía no llegar a conseguirlo**

**-Vamos... Debes de ir...- animó el chico e hizo una carita de cachorro -Por favor...-**

**Miko lo miró y sonrió ¿Qué importaba si el disfraz que llevará fuese el más ridículo? Ella estaría con Dai, eso era lo que quería.**

**-De acuerdo...- aceptó con una sonrisa**

**-¿Me lo prometes?- preguntó el chico mirándola fijamente a los ojos**

**-Te lo prometo...- dijo la ojilila con un rubor en sus mejillas**

**Fin del Flash Back**

La joven de ojos lilas se encontraba en su cuarto buscando algo decente que usar en la dichosa fiesta. _Dai y Miko... Miko y Dai..._ Pensaba con una bella sonrisa y suspiró. Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación...

-Adelante...- dijo la castaña. La menor de las Shirogane entró

-Hola hermanita, ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Miko dulcemente mientras sacaba ropa de su closet

-Hay algo que quiero decirte... Tengo un plan perfecto para humillar a las Powerpuff Girls Z...- murmuró Himeko

La ojilila abrió los ojos enormemente. Desde su llegada a Nueva Saltadilla no se le había ocurrido alguna idea... Tal vez porque estaba muy distraída... _O porque no has pensado en otra cosa que no sea Dai... _Murmuró de nuevo una vocecita

-Planeó ponerlo en marcha hoy... ¿Me ayudarás?- preguntó con una sonrisa Himeko

Su hermana mayor se puso seria _No puedo hacerlo... Hoy es la fiesta y le prometí que iría... _Pensó la castañ estaba dispuesta a sacrificar una linda noche por ir tras esas mocosas.

-Lo siento, hermanita. Hoy es la fiesta... ¿Lo recuerdas?- habló Miko

-¡Oh, es cierto! Que despistada soy... Tal vez mañana podríamos...- dijo Himeko, esperando la contestación de su hermana

-No lo creo, mañana Dai me ayudará a estudiar Química... Creo que será en otra ocasión...- se zafó la ojilila de aquella propuesta. En cierto modo no tenía ganas de seguir tratando de humillar a las Powerpuff Girls Z

-Claro, no te preocupes- habló Himeko sonriendo -Iré a prepararme...- agregó saliendo de la habitación.

Hubo algo en el tono de Himeko que no le agradó para nada a Miko.

La castaña tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

~•4 horas después...•~

El chico de ojos verdes ya se encontraba en el auditorio de la escuela. Había un buen ambiente en la fiesta.

No se había disfrazado de alguna manera llamativa. Traía puesta una playera morada de manga corta (un poco rota de las mangas), jeans azul oscuro algo rotos de las rodillas, guantes morados con algunas púas, vans blancos. Toda su cara estaba pintada color de color blanco, tenía una estrella morada alrededor del ojo izquierdo.

Comenzó a buscar a la ojilila entre las personas. Alguien cubrió sus ojos

-Adivina quien soy...- dijo una melodiosa voz femenina

Dai sonrió

-Mmmm... No lo se...- dijo siguiéndole el juego

La chica rio

-¿Te rindes?- preguntó

-Se que eres tú, Miko...- contestó el ojiverde y volteó a ver a la joven. La ojilila lucía un conjunto similar al de las Powerpuff Girls Z en color blanco, con algunos detalles morados. Además llevaba puesta una corona dorada. La chica se veía radiante

-Te ves... Increíble...- halagó el chico con una sonrisa

-Gracias...- respondió Miko ligeramente ruborizada -Tú también luces muy bien...- el rubor aumentó

Una canción comenzó a sonar

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- preguntó Dai un poco nervioso

-Claro...- contestó la castaña y sintió un montón de cosquillas en estómago

En cuanto se tomaron de las manos sintieron una agradable descarga eléctrica

Comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción. Se miraban profundamente a los ojos mientras sonreían.

Después de dos canciones más, una melodía lenta comenzó a escucharse:

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old, tired lonely place_

Se miraron un poco nerviosos. Dai puso una mano detrás de su cuello

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

-¿Qui... Quieres seguir bailando conmigo?- preguntó tímidamente

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

El corazón de Miko se aceleró y con una linda sonrisa respondió

-Si...-

La joven comenzó a recordar el día que se conocieron

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

Se sonrieron. La castaña posó una mano en el hombro del ojiverde, y el colocó una mano en la cintura de la joven.

El chico recordaba la primera vez que habían hablado...

_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

Comenzaron a moverse lentamente. La ojilila estaba muy ruborizada, pero sonreía

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Se miraron profundamente a los ojos. En ambos había un brillo especial...

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

La canción les resultaba vagamente familiar...

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Miko recordó las veces que no dormía por pensar en Dai...

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., Who do you love?_

_I wonder 'till I'm wide awake_

Dai recordaba las veces que deseaba decirle sus sentimientos a la ojilila

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say Hey, It was enchanting to meet you_

Ambos pensaron:

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

Miko recargó su rostro en el pecho de Dai, el aspiró el dulce aroma de la chica.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

La castaña colocó lentamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiverde, y el posó sus manos en la delicada cintura de ella. Seguían danzando al ritmo de la melodía...

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Tenían tantas cosas que decirse, tanto que confesarse... Pero no encontraban la manera de decirlo... En sus pensamientos se encontraban mutuamente...

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_

Algo era seguro, la canción representaba sus sentimientos...

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Algunos versos resonaron en las mentes de ambos jóvenes...

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Ambos deseaban que esa noche no tuviera final. _Podría Bailar para siempre... _pensaban

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

El chico acarició el suave cabello de Miko mientras sonreía. Ella al sentir el contacto se sonrojó más y una sensación cálida la invadió...

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

Miko murmuró...

_-I was enchanted to meet you-_

Era un mágico momento, donde los corazones de ambos latían como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Varias sensaciones agradables se alojaban en ellos.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

-Miko...- habló el ojiverde deteniéndose

-Dai...- dijo la ojilila mirándolo intensamente

-Tengo que decirte algo...- dijo Dai decidido y Miko contuvo la respiración...

* * *

Hola (: Aquí Luna :3

Primero que nada, gracias por sus reviews Jek Scarlet y Guest :D

Bien este es el cuarto capitulo

También gracias a los que lo pusieron en favoritos :3

NOTA: Este fic se desarrolla al mismo tiempo que La Nueva Amenaza c;

*La canción es Enchanted de Taylor Swift :)

Recuerden: Reclamos, Dudas, Tomatazos, Sugerencias se aceptan

Besos, Luna


End file.
